Dos corazones, un destino
by evi021
Summary: La noche que Hikaru Ichijo y Misa Hayase pasaron en la isla desierta mientras se encontraban vagando por la Tierra destruída... ese fue el inicio de un amor que los llevaría a las estrellas.


**DOS CORAZONES, UN DESTINO.**

**Por Evi**

o

-

**Nota preliminar:** Esta historia está basada en la película _"Macross: Do you remember love?"_, específicamente en la escena de la noche que pasan Misa y Hikaru en la isla desierta y después de su primer beso. Contiene material de naturaleza sexual, que aunque no es explícito, puede afectar sensibilidades.

-

"_Quiero ir a casa… ver de nuevo a todos."_

Esas habían sido sus palabras, mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre la mesa frente a ella y su cabeza se inclinaba en un signo inequívoco de que finalmente se había dado por vencida. Había luchado, Dios bien sabía que había tratado de dar lo mejor de sí misma, aun y cuando las imágenes de su planeta devastado habían hecho que ella dudara de sus ideales, de su lucha, de su propio valor. Había salido adelante, había tratado de resistir un poco más… sólo un poco más. Pero eso era todo lo que podía dar de sí. Hasta ahí había llegado.

El teniente Ichijo la miró conmovido. No era la primera vez en las cuatro semanas que llevaban juntos, recorriendo un planeta destruido, en la que había visto a la capitana Hayase sentirse abatida. Pero sí era la primera vez que había escuchado una nota en su voz que le decía que para ella toda esperanza estaba perdida… pero más aun, era la primera vez que él sentía algo en el pecho al verla así… un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes, ni siquiera por Minmai… sentía ternura por ella. Sentía una necesidad imperativa de quedarse al lado de la capitana Hayase, de protegerla, de dejarle saber que no estaba sola.

No, definitivamente no estaba sola. Él estaba ahí con ella… y al menos él se sentía en casa.

Hikaru sonrió y sus facciones se suavizaron cuando lo hizo. Un brillo profundo y cálido brillaba en sus ojos, pero Misa no se percató de ello, pues estaba inclinada sobre sí misma, apretando sus manos en un desesperado intento por acallar el llanto que amenazaba con quebrarla por completo… sus hombros se sacudían ligeramente, mientras ahogados sollozos escapaban de su garganta por más que ella tratara de controlarse.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como la mano del teniente Ichijo se posaba suavemente sobre la suya. Aquello la tomó completamente fuera de guardia; miró incrédulamente aquella mano que había atrapado las suyas y sin poder evitarlo su cabeza se levantó de golpe, sorprendida por aquella acción tan inesperada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos profundamente azules del muchacho, quien le sonreía con una ternura que ella jamás pensó que algún día vería en el rostro de aquel jovencito.

Hikaru asintió suavemente con la cabeza, dejándole saber silenciosamente que todo estaría bien… que no estaba sola y que él haría todo lo posible para hacer que ambos regresaran sanos y salvos al Macross. Aquella mirada estaba llena de promesas y Misa quiso creer.

La mirada de la capitana pareció reflejar la ternura que los ojos de Hikaru irradiaban en esos momentos y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Joven Ichijo…

Eso fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de que Hikaru tomara sus manos en la suyas, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, sus siluetas contrastando con la luz del ocaso que se filtraba por un enorme hueco en el muro de aquella casa alienígena, que en esos momentos, se sentía como si fuera su único hogar en el universo.

Hikaru la miraba con insistencia, en silencio, casi como si la estuviera estudiando, como si estuviera tratando de comprender que era lo que ella pensaba, qué era lo que la capitana Hayase guardaba en su interior. Durante las semanas que habían pasado juntos, recorriendo la Tierra, muchas veces la había observado y se había hecho las mismas preguntas una y otra vez… ¿Quién era en realidad aquella mujer y porqué cada día que pasaba sentía que lo fascinaba más y más?

Misa también miraba a Hikaru, incapaz de bajar la mirada. Parecía que aquellos ojos azules hubieran atrapado a los suyos sin que ella pudiera tener ningún control sobre ello. Aquel muchachito rebelde y voluntarioso, quien ella jamás pensó que podría llegar a ser un buen piloto… que tantas y tantas veces había cuestionado e incluso desobedecido sus órdenes directas, a quién más de una ocasión había reprendido duramente, en público y en privado… ese chiquillo berrinchudo que siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarla de sus casillas… ahora se había convertido en un hombre fuerte, que la había sacado adelante a pesar de sus debilidades.

Hikaru Ichijo, ese muchacho desgarbado y un tanto atolondrado le había salvado la vida… había probado ser un mejor soldado que ella, la militar de abolengo y profesión, quien se había graduado con los más altos honores en la academia militar… y que sin embargo se hubiera rendido de no haber sido por él… _"Sobrevivir también es el deber de un soldado"_, él le había dicho… y ella se había dado cuenta de que él era un superviviente, que él no se dejaría vencer ni abatir y sobre todo, que él no permitiría que ella se abandonara o que se diera por vencida. ¡Cuantas lecciones le había dado aquel muchacho en el tiempo que habían compartido!

Hikaru se acercó un poco, lentamente, tanteando el terreno… tratando de no precipitar las cosas, de no echarlas a perder. Ella le gustaba, hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de ello… aun cuando estaban en el Macross y ella lo llamaba aparte para regañarlo por cualquier cosa – porque parecía que él era al único piloto al que ella vigilaba – incluso entonces él no podía dejar de notar lo bella que la capitana era… y en más de una ocasión se había permitido fantasear, mientras le recorría con los ojos sus piernas bien torneadas, su cuerpo tan femenino… y clavaba su mirada en esos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban como abrazados por un fuego interno cada vez que ella estaba disgustada con él, lo cual, para ser sinceros, pasaba muy a menudo.

Hikaru posó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Misa, mientras que la otra se entrelazaba con la de ella. Esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban estaban fijos en los suyos, pero de pronto Misa rompió aquel contacto visual y bajó su mirada… Hikaru pareció dudar por un segundo, pero ella no se apartaba, no retrocedía… él sentía como su cuerpo temblaba bajo la mano que él mantenía en su hombro. Los dedos suaves y delicados de ella se deslizaron suavemente por su mano, causando una onda expansiva de calor en el cuerpo de Hikaru. Recordó las palabras de Roy, su Sempai, quien le había dicho que debía ser valiente y tener la agresividad necesaria para conquistar a la mujer que amaba… por la fuerza si era necesario.

A la mujer que amaba… ¿Acaso era ella la mujer que él amaba? Al menos en ese momento, ella era la única que existía para él… y aquello podía ser tomado de manera muy literal. Pero él jamás podría obligar a Misa a hacer algo que ella no quisiera… lo que sentía por ella era ternura, era la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla… si, incluso de amarla. Ella era una mujer muy sola, tan sola como él mismo. Hikaru había aprendido, en ese mes que habían pasado juntos, que detrás de esos muros de hielo que ella había levantado a su alrededor, para evitar que los demás se acercaran demasiado, se encontraba una mujer sensible y apasionada… una mujer hermosa y llena de vida… una mujer que él había tenido la oportunidad de ver… y que quería conocer mejor.

Hikaru decidió que era el momento de ser valiente, de ir con todo por ella… y cuando él se acercó, cerrando la distancia que los separaba, ella no se resistió. Sus ojos se cerraron y lentamente sus labios se encontraron.

Aquel contacto fue mágico. El corazón de Misa comenzó a latir sin control, mientras que Hikaru sentía que las piernas se debilitaban bajo su peso. Un fuego abrasador parecía extenderse desde sus labios hacía todos los rincones de sus cuerpos. Hikaru involuntariamente apretó la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Misa, sosteniéndola casi posesivamente. Su otra mano se había posado en el cuello de la capitana, en donde él podía sentir el pulso acelerado de ella. Su corazón latía casi tan rápido como el suyo propio que parecía que estaba a punto de explotarle en el pecho.

Cuando Hikaru sintió que estaba pisando terreno seguro, pasó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Misa, atrayéndola hacía sí. Sus cuerpos hicieron contacto y ella ladeó la cabeza, permitiéndole profundizar aquel beso, y se acurrucó contra él, como si buscara su abrigo, su calor… su protección.

Aquella sencilla acción hizo que Hikaru perdiera la razón. Apretó a Misa aun más estrechamente contra sí, ya sin pensar en nada, tan solo concentrándose en los sentimientos y las sensaciones que la capitana estaba provocando en él. Su boca reclamaba la de ella con urgencia, pero ella le respondía de la misma manera. Sus labios se entreabrieron y su lengua comenzó a explorar la boca de ella con una seguridad y valentía que él jamás pensó que podría llegar a tener con una mujer. Sintió la lengua de Misa mientras comenzaba a explorarlo a él con timidez y aquello pareció darle aun más valor. No estaba acostumbrado a que la capitana Hayase mostrara semejantes signos de vulnerabilidad y eso era algo que le atraía de ella.

Los brazos de Misa se deslizaron por su pecho; uno de ellos le rodeo su torso y con su mano comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, mientras que el otro le rodeo el cuello y Hikaru no pudo reprimir un suspiro de placer cuando la mano de ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de la nuca. Aquello lo hizo perder el poco control que todavía tenía sobre sí mismo. Cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Misa, reclamando su posesión total.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, él la había besado en la nave de Breetai hacía unas semanas y en aquella ocasión ella le había respondido con una bofetada. Ahora era diferente, porque ahora ella le correspondía con la misma pasión y necesidad que él le estaba mostrando.

Para Misa aquello era irreal… Ichijo la estaba besando… y la estaba haciendo sentir lo que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir antes. ¿Acaso se atrevería a decirle que aquel era su primer beso? Cierto, él la había besado hacía unas semanas, pero aquel beso no contaba realmente… pero ese que estaba compartiendo con él en ese momento… ese era el primer beso que ella recibía en su vida.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y recorrió su rostro lentamente. Hikaru pareció sentirla, porque casi de inmediato terminó el beso, separándose de ella muy lentamente y apenas entreabriendo sus ojos para mirarla al rostro. ¡Era tan hermosa! Con su mano limpió aquella lágrima que había dejado un caminito húmedo en el rostro de la capitana y el joven teniente se inclinó para besarle los ojos con cariño y ternura.

- No llore, capitana Hayase. – le dijo. – Todo va a estar bien.

- Misa. – ella le respondió en un tono de voz apenas audible. – Puede llamarme Misa, joven Ichijo.

Él volvió a sonreír aquella sonrisa cálida y tierna que le había dedicado anteriormente.

- No puedo llamarla por su nombre si usted insiste en decirme así.

Misa se rió sin siquiera percatarse de que lo había hecho, aunque aquello realmente había alegrado el corazón del muchacho.

- Hikaru… - Misa pronunció su nombre de una manera tal que casi lo hizo sonar como si fuera una oración.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre ella, buscando sus labios una vez más.

- Misa… - murmuró contra sus labios.

Esta vez ella no hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente le permitió a él hacer algo que ella jamás le había permitido a nadie más: lo dejó tomar el control. Hikaru pareció entenderlo, porque de inmediato hizo que aquel beso fuera más apasionado y profundo que el primero, como si a través de ese contacto físico él quisiera hacerle entender lo que no había podido ni con palabras ni con acciones: que él estaba ahí y que pasara lo que pasara, ella no estaría sola. En ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos él había aprendido a respetarla, a comprenderla… incluso a quererla… tal vez hasta había llegado a amarla.

- ¿Esto es amor? – se preguntaba Hikaru. - ¿Este fuego incontrolable, esta necesidad de tenerla conmigo y de sentirla cerca y segura… es amor lo que siento por la capitana Haya—por Misa?

Misa no quería pensar en nada… por una vez en su vida deseaba que su mente racional no interfiriera con lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Físicamente las sensaciones que Hikaru estaba despertando en ella eran demasiado fuertes como para resistirse a ellas, como para tratar de controlarlas o siquiera de entenderlas. No sabía porqué o cual era el misterioso efecto que aquel muchachito imberbe producía en su cuerpo, pero la tenía completamente bajo su voluntad… ella, la Capitana Misa Hayase, se había dejado conquistar por aquel piloto irrespetuoso y rebelde… y él le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que jamás pensó que podría experimentar en la vida… tan solo con un beso.

Pero más allá que solo la satisfacción física y el placer que aquel contacto le producía, estaba lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón en ese momento. Sentía que una helada capa de hielo se estaba derritiendo en su pecho… sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo otra vez y que la sangre corría caliente por sus venas. Por primera vez en su vida Misa se sentía mujer… y sentía que la vida tenía una razón y un propósito. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?

¿Acaso se estaba enamorando del piloto¿Por qué sentía que en ese momento todos los secretos y misterios del universo le estaban siendo revelados y que todo se resumía a dos palabras: Hikaru Ichijo?

Tan abandonada estaba Misa a la voluntad de Hikaru y a la manera en cómo él la estaba reconfortando en aquel momento, que no se dio cuenta en que momento los labios del piloto habían dejado los suyos y ahora exploraban ávidamente su cuello, besándola en la línea del mentón, subiendo lentamente, sin prisas hasta su oreja, atrapando su lóbulo entre sus labios, mordisqueándolo con cuidado, haciendo que Misa ronroneara como un gatito.

- ¡Hikaru…! – era la única palabra que ella podía pronunciar en ese momento.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una sonrisa pequeña apareció momentáneamente en sus labios, que se entreabrieron levemente y su nombre volvió a escapar de ellos.

Hikaru terminó abruptamente con lo que estaba haciendo y la miró a los ojos. Ella lo miró interrogativamente, tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba pensando. Los brazos del joven piloto aun la sostenían posesivamente y ella se permitió acariciarlo, subiendo sus manos por sus brazos para llegar a sus hombros y masajearlos con cuidado.

- Misa… - Hikaru pensaba. - ¡Se siente tan diferente a cuando Minmai me besó aquella vez!

Hikaru fue tomado por sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de Misa posarse en ese espacio de piel entre su cuello y su barbilla. Como reflejo, sus ojos se cerraron y en silencio suplicó por que Misa continuara con aquello. Sus suplicas parecieron ser escuchadas, porque los labios de la capitana comenzaron a viajar lentamente por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oreja, y de ahí bajar al cuello. Hikaru no podía evitar los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta… sentía que las piernas no podrían soportar el peso de su cuerpo por mucho tiempo más.

Cuando Misa finalmente retrocedió un poco, ambos se percataron de que ya había oscurecido y se encontraban prácticamente en penumbras.

- Voy a traer unas lámparas y mantas del Valkyrie. – Hikaru le informó, sin soltarla. – No tardo… ¿Vas a estar bien?

- Muy bien… Hikaru. – A Misa aun le costaba trabajo llamarlo por su nombre. – Sólo… no tardes¿De acuerdo?

- No lo haré.

Hikaru la besó levemente en los labios y se alejó de aquel lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada y una sonrisa a Misa, cuya silueta se delineaba contra el cielo estrellado a sus espaldas.

La noche iba a ser muy fría y Hikaru quería que su capitana estuviera cómoda y caliente, que descansara bien aquella noche. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

- - - -

Cuando Hikaru regresó con su cargamento, Misa lo esperaba sentada al lado de la abertura en el muro. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, por lo que casi pudo distinguir el color azul de los ojos del muchacho cuando él entró al lugar.

- Por un momento me confundí. – él le comentó, tratando de hacer conversación. – Me fui por otra calle… pero ya estoy de regreso… ¿Todo bien?

- Si. – ella le sonrió. – La habitación adyacente es bastante más confortable que esta y más caliente también… pienso que podríamos dormir ahí.

- Claro… - él encendió una de las lámparas y se la entregó. – Tú dime donde y yo improviso las camas… mira, me traje todas las mantas que traía en el Valkyrie. Espero que sean suficientes.

Misa asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a guiar a Hikaru a la habitación que se encontraba al final de un pasillo. Aquella debía haber sido el dormitorio de aquella casa. Estaba un poco más seca que la habitación en donde habían estado antes. Al centro había una estructura de superficie plana y firme que bien hubiera podido ser la base de una cama. Hikaru descargó ahí su cargamento de mantas mientras Misa aseguraba la lámpara en un gancho que localizó en el muro.

Hikaru ya estaba colocando las mantas de manera que fuera una cama confortable y cómoda para su capitana. No era la primera vez que hacía aquello, de hecho lo había hecho rutinariamente durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en la tierra. Noche tras noche él había procurado que ella estuviera lo más cómoda posible, aunque eso implicara que él durmiera en condiciones precarias. Pero eso no le importaba.

Terminó de hacer la cama de Misa y miró a su alrededor, tratando de localizar un buen espacio para improvisar su propia cama. No había muchos espacios disponibles y no podía dormir en el suelo, que estaba bastante húmedo. De pronto sintió la mano de Misa cerrarse sobre su muñeca y cuando él la miró al rostro, ella solo le sonrió. Le quitó la manta que traía en la mano, la que pensaba utilizar como su única comodidad aquella noche, y la puso con las demás en la improvisada cama que él había hecho. Hikaru la miró interrogativamente y ella clavó sus ojos verdes en los suyos.

- Si quieres… puedes… - Misa no supo como terminar su frase, así que lo intentó de nuevo. – Es decir, no hay mucho espacio donde puedas dormir… no hay problema si… si te quedas aquí… conmigo.

- Oh… - Hikaru no sabía que decir. Súbitamente su boca y su garganta se habían secado. - ¿Estás segura que… que es correcto¿No te molesta?

Misa no respondió, solo hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y le sonrió otra vez para asegurarle que estaba bien. Hikaru la observó mientras ella se sentaba sobre la cama y se quitaba las botas de su uniforme, colocándolas cuidadosamente encima de una especie de taburete, para evitar que se fueran a mojar. Se sentó sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo árabe, y lo miró con curiosidad.

Él había estado siguiendo sus movimientos con fascinación… esa mujer le gustaba mucho… pero había mucho más que solo esa atracción física. Algo había sucedido aquella tarde… él no podía explicar exactamente qué había sido, pero cuando había vuelto de recorrer los alrededores, después de que la había dejado sola en aquella casa… y cuando la había visto tan atareada en preparar la mesa para él, algo había sucedido… jamás había vivido nada semejante, así que no podía estar seguro, pero en ese momento él sintió que algo se había encendido en su corazón. En ese preciso instante, después de tanto tiempo y de tantas aventuras y desventuras que habían pasado juntos, Hikaru sintió que se había enamorado de Misa Hayase, no de la capitana, no de la Operadora del Puente del Macross, no de su controladora aérea ni de la hija del Almirante Takashi Hayase… no, simplemente de esa mujer de cabello color miel y ojos esmeralda. La mujer más bella e inteligente que había conocido en su vida.

- ¿No vas a dormir?

La pregunta de Misa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tartamudeó nerviosamente una respuesta ininteligible y se acercó a la cama, por el lado contrario a donde ella estaba, se quitó las botas y se sentó en el borde, dándole la espalda a Misa.

Por un momento ambos estuvieron en silencio, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Ambos miraron sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo, con una sincronización increíble y sonrieron tímidamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

- Bueno, es hora de dormir. – Misa habló en un susurro. – Mañana hay que seguir investigando la ciudad e intentar una nueva transmisión con el Macross.

Misa no esperó a que él contestara, simplemente se tendió en la improvisada cama, dándole la espalda a él y jaló la frazada para cubrirse hasta el cuello con ella, tendiéndose de lado y formando un perfecto ovillo con su cuerpo. Hikaru la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Se veía tan pequeña y delicada!

Se sentía nervioso… durante un mes había dormido junto a ella… había dormido a su lado, pero jamás había dormido CON ella, como lo haría esa noche. Se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, colocando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada y clavó su vista en el techo. Ambos estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer cerrar los ojos. La lámpara se había quedado prendida, proporcionando una iluminación débil y mortecina a la habitación, que sin embargo era mejor que la oscuridad total.

- ¿No tienes frío? – Misa preguntó en un susurro.

- Estoy bien. – él le respondió de la misma manera. – Voy a apagar la lámpara para que puedas dormir…

Hikaru se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo, para alcanzar con el derecho la lámpara que quedaba sobre Misa. Pero aquella acción no llegó a ser completada, porque cuando él se movió a esa posición, casi por reflejo Misa también se movió para quedar de espaldas. Él se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia abajo, desde donde los ojos verdes de Misa lo observaban con una mezcla de cariño y anticipación.

- ¿Tú tienes frío? - él le preguntó con voz apenas audible.

Por toda respuesta Misa asintió con la cabeza y sin siquiera pensar en ello, Hikaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios. Misa cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo del muchacho, apretándolo contra sí, mientras él sostenía el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos, para no lastimarla. Misa se movió un poco, para yacer sobre su costado, de cara a Hikaru, de manera que él pudiera seguir besándola sin tener que preocuparse de sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Ella se abrazó a él, sin romper el beso y él puso sus manos en torno a su cuerpo, atrayéndola contra sí con cuidado y apretándola con cierta urgencia. Sus piernas se entrelazaron y ambos hicieron que el beso fuera más profundo.

Hikaru rodó sobre sí mismo, haciendo que ahora fuera ella la que estuviera descansado sobre de él. Misa puso sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del piloto y se permitió relajarse sobre su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarlo, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el cabello y el pecho. Las manos ansiosas de él subían y bajaban por su espalda y sus costados mientras se seguían besando. Era un beso que parecía que jamás terminaría, un beso lleno de desesperación y urgencia y a la vez de pasión y ternura.

Después de unos momentos, el beso terminó y Misa levantó la cabeza, separándose de sus labios de manera casi dolorosa. Él la miraba con curiosidad, pero con un fuego muy especial brillándole en los ojos. Un fuego que ella jamás había visto antes. Su cabello color miel caía alrededor de ellos, como si fuera un manto que los protegiera del mundo exterior.

- ¡Eres tan hermosa, Misa! – él susurró, mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole el rostro y el cabello con cariño.

Ella solo pudo sonreír y hacer un leve movimiento con la cabeza que en realidad no significaba nada. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía que era hermosa y la sinceridad y la calidez de sus palabras hacían que su corazón se derritiera. Hikaru la observaba extasiado, de la misma manera en como observaría a un ángel… aun más, a una diosa.

- Misa… -apenas pudo hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hikaru? – ella le respondió suavemente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Yo…

Ella no lo dejó siquiera formular lo que quería decirle. Ya se había inclinado sobre de él y sus labios se habían posado en su cuello. Hikaru gimió desde el fondo de su garganta y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose perderse en esas maravillosas sensaciones que ella despertaba en él. Misa no parecía tener prisa. Lo besaba con cariño, recorría su mentón y su barbilla con sus labios, dejando una sensación tibia en cada lugar en donde sus labios se posaban. Con cuidado buscaba su oreja, besándolo en ella, provocándole al piloto una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de tal magnitud, que respondió arqueando involuntariamente su espalda y dejando escapar de golpe el aire de sus pulmones cuando ella hizo eso.

- ¿Estás bien? – ella se detuvo de inmediato, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien… - él le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados. – Por favor…

- ¿Si…? – ella no estaba segura de que era lo que él le estaba pidiendo.

Hikaru ladeó su cabeza para presentarle su cuello y su oreja, y de inmediato ella entendió que quería que siguiera con lo que había estado haciendo. Con cuidado besó al muchacho justo debajo de la oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Misa comprendió en un segundo que Hikaru había crecido solo, había vivido siempre por sí mismo y nunca nadie le había demostrado amor ni ternura… bueno, no podía estar segura de lo que él y Minmei hubieran hecho pero…

Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Hikaru abrió los ojos y la miró en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Misa le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Misa… - él respondió en voz baja. – Yo… nadie nunca había… es que—esto que siento… que me haces sentir…

Misa sonrió, comprendiendo de inmediato que Hikaru era tan inexperto como ella misma. Aquello la hizo sentir ternura… y cierta satisfacción muy dentro de ella al pensar que aquella era la primera experiencia de él, tanto como la suya.

- Yo tampoco había estado así con nadie… jamás. – Misa le susurró al oído.

Hikaru sonrió, sintiendo que cierta presión se liberaba en él. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que los labios de Misa una vez más comenzaban a besarle el cuello.

Los gruesos y resistentes uniformes ya se habían vuelto molestos. Cuando Misa se separó un poco de él, Hikaru la miró al rostro y sin parpadear ni dudar le lanzó la pregunta a quemarropa:

- ¿Te molestaría si me quito el uniforme?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron por un segundo, pero enseguida sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Supongo que así estarás más cómodo… pero… ¿No tendrás frío?

- Estaré bien. – Hikaru le respondió con una sonrisa.

Misa se iba a levantar para permitirle moverse, pero él la detuvo. Se miraron a los ojos, y sin romper el contacto visual, Hikaru tomó sus manos y las guió sobre su pecho, hasta que la mano de Misa se posó suavemente sobre la cremallera de su uniforme. Ella lo miraba insistentemente a los ojos. El asintió con la cabeza y ella pasó saliva, mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente el cierre del uniforme de vuelo del teniente Ichijo.

Mientras ella hacía aquello, Hikaru había puesto su mano sobre el cierre del uniforme de ella, pero no hacía ningún movimiento. Misa puso su mano sobre la de Hikaru y con delicadeza lo guió, ayudándole a bajar lentamente su propio cierre, mientras los ojos del muchacho seguían aquel movimiento con interés y curiosidad, pero con miedo en los ojos y sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba nerviosamente.

Misa se recostó sobre de él otra vez cuando los cierres de ambos uniformes estuvieron abiertos y ambos buscaron los labios del otro con desesperación. Misa metió sus manos dentro del uniforme de Hikaru, acariciando su pecho sobre la camiseta negra reglamentaria que llevaba debajo del traje de vuelo. Las manos de él fueron más audaces, y sin romper el beso, él las colocó en los hombros de Misa, deslizando su uniforme por sus brazos, hasta bajarlo a nivel de la cintura. Ella también llevaba puesta la camiseta reglamentaria, pero las manos del Hikaru, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, se deslizaron debajo de la camiseta de la capitana, posándose en su espalda desnuda, provocándole con esto una sensación como de un choque eléctrico que sacudió el cuerpo de Misa con una descarga de adrenalina.

Hikaru sonrió satisfecho de la reacción de ella, sin dejar de besarla. La piel de su espalda, debajo de su camiseta, se sentía tibia y suave… muy suave. Aquello provocó que Hikaru sintiera una urgencia imperativa de sentir la piel de Misa contra la suya. Como por instinto se sentó, sin dejar de besarla, y con su ayuda, comenzó a despojarse de su uniforme, hasta que, como el de ella, este había quedado a nivel de su cintura.

Se separaron un poco, mirándose insistentemente a los ojos, preguntándose mutuamente que era lo que vendría ahora y hasta donde pensaban llegar con aquello. Ambos trataban de controlar su respiración y el corazón que latía sin control. Hikaru mantenía las manos debajo de la camiseta de Misa, en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Ella puso sus manos en el extremo de la camiseta de Hikaru, sin romper el contacto visual, y con un atrevimiento del que jamás pensó que sería capaz, tiró un poco de ella para liberarla de los pliegues del traje de vuelo.

Hikaru pareció tomar aquello como una señal. Con cuidado hizo que Misa se hiciera a un lado, lo que ella hizo sin protestar, y poco a poco comenzó a despojarse de su molesto uniforme. Cada vez que lo bajaba un poco más, la miraba a ella, quien no apartaba los ojos de él y lo que estaba haciendo. Él se sentía apenado y no podía evitar el rubor que había aparecido en su rostro y le había hecho enrojecer hasta las orejas. Pero la manera en que Misa lo estaba mirando… con tanta ternura, con tanto cariño… aquello hacía que él deseara llegar a más con ella.

Finalmente el uniforme fue arrojado a los pies de la cama y Hikaru quedó solamente en sus boxers y su camiseta. Miró a Misa, como queriendo decirle que era su turno… si aun estaba segura de aquello. Ella entendió sus palabras silenciosas y poco a poco comenzó a bajar su uniforme. Se detuvo de golpe cuando las manos de Hikaru se posaron en sus caderas, tomando su uniforme. Sus ojos se encontraron y el asintió, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso de hacerlo por ella. Misa no dijo nada, pero su mirada le dejó saber que podía hacerlo… que ella no objetaba.

Hikaru bajó el uniforme de Misa sin prisa, queriendo disfrutar aquel momento y sobre todo, tratando de que en ningún instante ella se sintiera incomoda o presionada. Aquello era lo que él menos quería. Deseaba que ella estuviera tranquila, que disfrutara de aquello… lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era más angustia y más presión sobre ella.

Las cejas de Hikaru se levantaron y sus ojos brillaron cuando las piernas de Misa aparecieron debajo de su uniforme. Eran tan perfectas cómo él recordaba… y suaves. Misa era quien ahora sentía que su rostro se había sobrecalentado con el rubor que había aparecido en él. Pero la manera en que Hikaru la estaba tratando, su ternura, el cuidado que tenía con ella, todo aquello la estaba relajando… no sabía si aquello era lo correcto, pero en un mundo devastado en el que ellos podían ser quizás los únicos sobrevivientes¿Qué más daba?

Misa cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Hikaru la había despojado por completo de su uniforme y ahora la abrazaba, besando su cuello casi desesperadamente. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y cerró sus brazos en torno al cuello de Hikaru, abrazándolo, acariciándolo y escondiendo su rostro en el cabello rebelde del muchacho.

- Misa… - el susurraba una y otra vez. - ¡Misa…!

- Está bien, Hikaru… todo está bien.

El dejó de besarla y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que lo hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Las manos de Misa habían descendido lentamente, recorriendo su cuerpo, y ahora estaban luchando por levantar los extremos de la camiseta negra de él. Hikaru entendió lo que ella quería hacer y no se opuso a ello. Misa comenzó a quitarle la camisa lentamente, casi con miedo, mientras sus ojos y los del piloto jamás perdían el contacto visual. Él levantó los brazos para que ella pudiera sacarle la camiseta y ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ni su satisfacción al contemplar, por primera vez en su vida, el pecho desnudo del muchacho, sus músculos bien marcados y su piel suave. Por un momento no supo que hacer, se quedó totalmente inmóvil, sus ojos clavados en el pecho de él y sus manos apretando la camiseta que se negaba a soltar.

Fue Hikaru quien finalmente la hizo salir de su trance. Él se había acercado a ella, le había quitado la camiseta de las manos y las había tomado en las suyas. Ahora las estaba besando con delicadeza y Misa se preguntaba en qué momento ese piloto arrogante se había convertido en el hombre tierno y sensible que tenía frente a ella. Los ojos azules de él se clavaron en los suyos y lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual, guió las manos de Misa hasta que se posaron sobre su pecho desnudo.

- Tócame… - él habló con voz apenas audible.

- Hikaru… - su voz sonó asustada, casi como una suplica.

- Soy tuyo, Misa. – él le respondió con sinceridad. – No te de miedo… puedes hacerlo.

Misa no pudo reprimir el sollozo que escapó de su pecho al escuchar las palabras de Hikaru. Siempre había estado sola, había luchado sola, se había hecho a sí misma… nada jamás le había pertenecido a ella, jamás había tenido nada en su vida… y ahora él estaba frente a ella ofreciéndole lo único que tenía: a sí mismo.

- Hikaru… - su nombre parecía ser la única palabra que su cerebro procesaba en ese momento.

Él no hizo más comentarios. Quería demostrarle con acciones cuanto le importaba y lo mucho que había llegado a quererla… ¿O tal vez había más?

Fue el turno de Hikaru de comenzar a mover sus manos por la camiseta de Misa. Ella entendió lo que él quería hacer y sintió que su corazón salía de control. ¿Estaba lista para aquello¿Quería llegar tan lejos con ese piloto irreverente e indisciplinado? Él representaba todo lo que ella no era; aquel muchacho era voluntarioso, rebelde, tenía la boca demasiado grande, jamás aceptaba una orden en la que no estuviera de acuerdo, cuestionaba los procedimientos y las tácticas militares… la cuestionaba a ella, a Misa Hayase, la oficial a la que todos los otros pilotos temían y respetaban, pero no él… no ese chiquillo cabeza dura… ese piloto arrojado y valiente que le había salvado la vida… ese hombre que la miraba con aquellos electrizantes ojos azules y esa sonrisa que podía derretir las más gruesas capas de hielo… que de hecho, había derretido el hielo que por tanto tiempo aprisionaba su corazón.

Hikaru Ichijo… en la devastación total del planeta ella había aprendido la que sería quizás la verdad más grande y más profunda de su vida: su corazón era capaz de amar otra vez. Ella seguía siendo humana, seguía siendo mujer… una mujer enamorada… de Hikaru Ichijo.

Misa se acercó aun más a él, para darle un acceso más fácil a su cuerpo. Con los ojos ella le indicó que estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, que eso era lo que ella quería, lo que deseaba… lo que esperaba que él hiciera. Hikaru pasó saliva y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a retirar con cuidado la camiseta negra del cuerpo de ella. Sus delicadas formas femeninas comenzaron a revelarse poco a poco, provocando un corto circuito en el cuerpo del muchacho. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

Pero cuando la camiseta de ella voló por los aires, él no tuvo tiempo de nada más, pues Misa ya se había acercado a él y había comenzado a besarlo en el cuello, en los hombros, en la clavícula, con una ternura y una delicadeza que hicieron que Hikaru sintiera, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, ganas de llorar. Nunca nadie le había mostrado el cariño y la ternura que ella le estaba mostrando en ese momento. Él no sabía lo que era el amor, jamás lo había conocido… pensó que lo que había existido entre él y Minmai podía haber sido amor, pero al estar ahí con Misa se dio cuenta de que el amor era algo más fuerte y más profundo: era una comunión total, una aceptación total, una unión total.

Sin siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, Hikaru había comenzado a deshacerse de la ropa interior de ella. Perdido en un mundo de sentimientos y sensaciones tan poderosas que lo hacían perder la conciencia de donde estaba o qué era lo que estaba haciendo, Hikaru deseaba sentir el cuerpo de Misa contra el suyo… la deseaba a ella.

Misa no se resistió a los deseos del muchacho, antes bien, le ayudó a despojarla de aquella ropa que después de tanto tiempo, ya estaba muy gastada y maltratada. Por un momento le pasó por la mente la idea de que ni ella ni Hikaru habían tenido la mejor de las higienes en las últimas semanas… pero poco parecía importar aquello en ese momento. Era un instante en el que ellos se aceptaban mutuamente, tal y como eran… nada más importaba.

Cuando Misa quedó totalmente desnuda, se abrazó a él, como queriendo ocultar su propia desnudez de los ojos del piloto. El la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de contener las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Misa estaba despertando en el suyo. Las manos de ella se deslizaron por la espalda de él y por sus costados, hasta llegar al elástico de sus boxers. Miró hacia arriba y Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, suplicándole con la mirada que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer… ya no aguantaba más.

Misa lo dudó por un momento, pero él continuaba observándola fijamente, suplicando en silencio. Ella así pareció entenderlo y se dispuso a llevar a cabo lo que él le pedía, sabiendo que una vez que lo hiciera ya no habría marcha atrás. Pero antes de hacerlo, ella quiso asegurarle, sin palabras, que aquello no era algo que ella estuviera haciendo solo por instinto o por deseo… mucho más que todo eso, ella estaba desnuda entre sus brazos por amor y quería que él lo supiera, que lo entendiera. Y aun cuando sus labios se negaban a pronunciar aquellas palabras, no se negaba a demostrarlo con besos. Se acercó a Hikaru y lo besó en los labios con una pasión y una entrega que hicieron que él cuestionara seriamente si aquello realmente estaba sucediendo… si Misa, la Capitana Hayase era la mujer que lo estaba besando de esa forma. Lo único que él pudo hacer fue corresponderle de la misma manera, sellando con ese beso un pacto de amor y ternura que, sin que ellos lo supieran en ese momento, habría de durar para el resto de la eternidad.

Cuando se separaron, Hikaru escondió su rostro en el cabello de Misa, mientras sentía como sus manos comenzaban a liberarlo de su boxer y sus labios seguían recorriendo la piel de sus hombros. Y de pronto ahí estaba él, totalmente desnudo en los brazos de ella… Hikaru jamás pensó que su primera experiencia sería tan intensa como aquella… y mucho menos que la compartiría con alguien como la capitana Hayase. Muchas veces Roy le había dicho que debía de ser más atrevido y arriesgado cuando se trataba de mujeres. Hikaru jamás parecía haber tenido mucha suerte en el terreno sentimental, por lo que la primera mujer que había mostrado un poco de interés en él había provocado que él se cegara… ¡No había visto cosas que eran tan obvias!

Pero ahora todo parecía ser correcto. Tener a Misa en sus brazos aquella noche, de aquella manera, eso era lo correcto… lo que él siempre había deseado, lo que siempre había esperado, porque ahora sabía que la espera bien había valido la pena. No le importaba lo que Roy le hubiera dicho, ahora Hikaru sabía que aquel era el momento correcto, el lugar adecuado… y estaba con la mujer con la que debía estar… con la que _deseaba_ estar. No podía imaginarse el compartir algo tan privado e intimo con nadie más, ni siquiera con Minmai…

Con nadie más que con Misa… ella era su mujer.

Aquella mujer que lo acariciaba con tanta ternura, que lo besaba con tanto amor, que lo tocaba con deseo, aceptándolo tal cual era… tomando lo que él podía darle, sin pedir más… Hikaru sentía que no podía soportar más aquel sentimiento tan poderoso que le hacía incluso que el respirar le fuera difícil.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos y en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, que ni siquiera se percató de que Misa lo había empujado hacia atrás y que ahora él estaba acostado sobre la cama otra vez y ella, con cuidado y delicadeza, se había acomodado sobre su cuerpo. Cuando sintió los labios de ella bajar por su cuello y recorrerle el pecho, apretó los ojos y un gruñido escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo. Aquella deliciosa tortura lo estaba llevando al límite.

Misa se detuvo, interrumpiendo sus caricias de improviso. Él la miró con los ojos entreabiertos y ella le pasó la mano por el cabello, provocando aun más electricidad en su ya de por sí sobrecargado corazón.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella, sinceramente preocupada.

Hikaru sonrió… ¿Cómo no habría de estar bien¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba llevando a un estado de felicidad tan absoluta como él jamás había creído que podría ser posible para un simple mortal¿No se percataba de que le estaba demostrando un cariño y un amor que él jamás había experimentado en su vida¿No sabía que con cada beso le estaba robando el corazón y con cada caricia su alma se estaba entregando incondicionalmente a ella?

Hikaru hizo un movimiento súbito, invirtiendo sus posiciones. Ahora era Misa quien yacía de espaldas sobre las mantas y era él quien, con cuidado, sostenía su peso sobre de ella y la miraba insistentemente a los ojos.

- Estoy bien. – le respondió en voz baja. - ¿Cómo estás tu, Misa¿Cómo te sientes?

Misa sonrió y su mano acarició el rostro de él, haciendo que Hikaru cerrara los ojos y por un instante se concentrara en ese contacto. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, fueron inmediatamente capturados por los de ella.

- Me siento… protegida. – le respondió en el mismo tono de voz. – Me siento… me siento viva.

Hikaru tentativamente acarició el cabello color miel de su capitana, mientras le sonreía con ternura. El saber que la siempre autosuficiente Misa Hayase, la persona más autosuficiente y eficiente del Macross se sentía segura en sus brazos hizo que la confianza de él se elevara por los cielos automáticamente. Le gustaba cuando ella se presentaba vulnerable ante él. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla… de amarla.

Ella estaba perdida en esos profundos ojos azules. No podía romper en contacto visual con el joven piloto rebelde. Inadvertidamente sus manos habían comenzado a moverse de arriba abajo por la espalda de Hikaru, sintiendo como su piel se calentaba a su contacto.

Hikaru se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella y Misa suspiró profundamente cuando los labios suaves y tibios de él se posaron en su cuello y comenzaron a besarla de una manera que la hizo perder el sentido de la realidad. No era posible que él la hiciera sentir así tan solo con el contacto de sus labios contra su piel… aunque en ese momento era mucho más que solo eso. Fue entonces cuando Misa se percato, por primera vez, que el contacto que tenían en ese momento era un contacto íntimo y total. Sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente amoldados el uno con el del otro, como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, para que se complementaran de manera perfecta.

Apenas su mente comenzaba a procesar la información que su piel estaba proporcionando a su cerebro, apenas la capitana Hayase comenzaba a comprender que se encontraba completamente desnuda, debajo del cuerpo desnudo de Hikaru… cuando la voz del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando susurró en su oído, con un tono de voz que ella jamás había escuchado antes:

- Yo también me siento protegido.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe, escuchando esas palabras que, pronunciadas contra su piel, hacían vibrar todo su cuerpo.

- Hikaru… - apenas pudo murmurar ella.

- Nunca creí que sentiría lo que estoy sintiendo en ese momento. – él continuaba hablando. – Misa, nunca creí que…

- ¿Qué? – Misa preguntó en voz baja, sin dejar de acariciarlo y sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

- Misa… - Hikaru apenas podía susurrar aquellas palabras, pues las emociones lo embargaban en estos momentos. – Yo—yo jamás tuve a nadie, yo—jamás pensé que alguien se preocuparía por mí, que alguien—que alguien me aceptaría tal y como soy… mucho menos alguien como tú… Misa—

- Hikaru…

Él se separó de ella, tan solo el espacio suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Quería decirle que la quería, que ella era la mujer que él siempre había soñado, la mujer que siempre había esperado… quería decirle cuanto le gustaba, lo mucho que la admiraba y la respetaba, todo lo que ella significaba para él… sobre todo quería decirle cuanto la amaba.

Pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para hacerlo. En lugar de ello, sólo se inclinó sobre ella, reclamando sus labios una vez más de una manera tan apasionada que a Misa le tomó un par de segundos el poder reaccionar. Cuando ella cerró sus ojos y se entregó a aquel beso, se dio cuenta de que Hikaru no la estaba besando con los labios, sino con su corazón y que en ese momento, más que el cuerpo desnudo de Hikaru, tenía ante ella su alma al desnudo. Aquello hizo que todas las defensas, todas las murallas y todos los escudos que Misa había colocado alrededor de su corazón durante tanto tiempo, terminaran por venirse abajo. En ese momento ella supo que, irremediablemente, su corazón se había rendido a Hikaru… había sido conquistado por él y ahí estaba ella, la orgullosa capitana Hayase, la mujer profesional y siempre dueña de sí misma, entregándose por completo a ese joven piloto, sin reservas, sin duda, sin condiciones… en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que le pertenecía a él… desde ese momento y para siempre jamás.

- Yo me preocupo por ti. – Misa le respondió cuando terminaron aquel beso. – A mi me importas, Hikaru yo…

- Lo se… tú has sido mi ángel guardián todo este tiempo, Misa.

- Y tú el mío… - Misa se detuvo un momento, como si no supiera como decir lo que quería decirle. – Yo—lamento haberme comportado de la manera en como lo hice anteriormente y siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por tantas cosas en estas últimas semanas, yo—

- ¡Olvídalo! – Hikaru sonrió. – Después de todo es así como llegué a conocerte en realidad, fuera del tacnet y del Macross… por fin conocí a la mujer… y Misa, me gustas mucho.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, Hikaru comenzó a besarla en el cuello una vez más, bajando lentamente hasta su clavícula y de ahí a su pecho. Misa decidió que ese no era el momento para ponerse filosófica… ya podrían hablar después, pero en ese momento, con aquel inesperado ataque del teniente Ichijo, ella perdió el contacto con la realidad.

Hikaru pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en ella, porque sus caricias se intensificaron. Estaba nervioso y no sabía exactamente cómo acariciarla, como hacerla sentir bien. Pero su falta de experiencia se compensaba con la pasión y el amor que en ese momento sentía por ella. Decidió que no iba a dejar un solo centímetro de la piel de Misa en donde él no pusiera sus labios… y no habría un solo rincón de su cuerpo que sus manos no acariciaran. Y con esa misión firmemente delineada en su mente, comenzó a besarla lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, cubriendo su piel con sus labios en pequeños besos que se sentían como una caricia.

¿Cómo había podido cuestionar alguna vez a Misa, pensando que no era una mujer femenina? Si femineidad era lo que destilaba aquel cuerpo bendito que lo estaba llevando al paraíso… los sonidos de placer que Misa dejaba escapar y la manera en como sus manos le acariciaban el cabello mientras él la exploraba con emoción contenida, solo alimentaban el fuego que ardía en su corazón. Pero Hikaru no quería apresurarse, quería hacer las cosas con calma, hacerlas bien… quería disfrutarla, quería explorarla, quería poseer no solo su cuerpo, sino su espíritu y su corazón.

- ¡Hikaru…! – Misa suspiraba mientras él continuaba con su exploración.

- Me dirijo al sector 3… - el detuvo sus caricias y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo traviesamente. – El patrullaje ha sido tranquilo y sin incidentes que reportar, capitana Hayase… excepto el hecho de que siento cierto sobrecalentamiento en mis sistemas… ¿Qué cree usted que debería hacer?

- ¿Qué le parecería… volver a la base, teniente Ichijo? – Misa le sonrió con ternura, siguiéndole el juego.

- Enterado…

Hikaru volvió a reclamar los labios de Misa al tiempo que ella, decidiendo que era momento de que la oficial superior tomara el control, hacía que él se recostara sobre la improvisada cama para que ella quedara ahora en la posición superior. Cuando el beso terminó, fue Misa la que no le dio oportunidad de hacer ningún comentario… era su turno de explorarlo, de hacerlo sentir el cielo, de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho con ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron momentáneamente y el fuego que él vio en los ojos esmeralda de ella lo asustó y lo emocionó al mismo tiempo. Era el mismo fuego que había visto incontables veces brillando en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, cada vez que entraban a combate. Misa se preparaba para luchar su batalla y Hikaru no sabía que esperar.

Pero todas sus preguntas desaparecieron de su mente cuando los labios de Misa comenzaron a besarle el pecho, mientras sus manos le acariciaban sus costados y bajaban hasta sus piernas. Él no pudo controlar un suave gemido de placer absoluto que escapó de su garganta. Misa sonrió contra su piel, sabiendo que ella era la causante de aquello… lo cual solo la motivó a seguir adelante… en ese momento nada importaba, ni la tierra devastada, ni sus pérdidas durante la guerra, nada parecía tener importancia… nada más que el cuerpo de Hikaru, que en ese momento era su mundo entero.

Aquellas exploraciones mutuas, sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, las miradas profundas y las sonrisas tiernas se prolongaron durante un largo tiempo. Parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa aquella noche. Ambos habían decidido que por una vez en su vida se darían la oportunidad de sentir, de disfrutar, de gozar sin preocuparse por el reloj ni los horarios ni responsabilidades. En ese momento eran sólo ellos dos y nada más les interesaba.

Hikaru demostraba tener una sensibilidad y una ternura que ella jamás pensó que pudieran ser posibles… a su vez ella le estaba demostrando un fuego y una pasión que lo abrazaban, lo quemaban vivo… hubo varias veces en las que Misa tuvo que detener sus caricias, pues sentía claramente como Hikaru perdía el control. Aquello a la vez la fascinaba y la atemorizaba, pero se sentía contenta de saber que ella era la causa del placer que él sentía… aquello le provocaba una íntima satisfacción que simplemente no podía poner en palabras.

Pero Hikaru no iba a dejar que ella ganara esa batalla. Él regresaba caricia por caricia y beso por beso. Ambos estaban alcanzando límites jamás soñados, y lo mejor era que los estaban alcanzando juntos. Y como ellos mismos se habían propuesto, no hubo un solo rincón del cuerpo del otro que ellos no exploraran con interés y emoción… sin embargo la necesidad que sentían el uno del otro, esa necesidad de estar más cerca, tan cerca como fuera humanamente posible, estaba tomando el control de su voluntad. De pronto ambos sentían que ya no era posible expresar con caricias y besos lo que sentían en ese momento en su corazón… necesitaban más, querían más… sabían que el momento había llegado. Ese instante mágico en el que los dos se fundirían en un solo ser y en una misma alma.

- Misa… - Hikaru susurró roncamente en su oído. – Te deseo… yo—quiero hacerte el amor.

- Y yo a ti… Hikaru.

Él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla a los ojos. Ambos se sentían nerviosos y asustados, pero aun más que la incertidumbre era el hecho de querer estar tan cerca del otro tanto como les fuera posible… era finalmente cruzar la línea y alcanzar esa posesión, esa entrega total…

- Jamás he hecho esto antes. – Misa susurró con una voz apenas audible.

- Yo tampoco. – Hikaru respondió con sinceridad. – Pero hacerlo contigo es… tan correcto…

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sosteniéndose la mirada por un momento que pareció durar una eternidad, hasta que Hikaru instintivamente se colocó sobre ella y fue recibido por su piel tibia y sus labios hambrientos. Ambos habían sufrido toda su vida de la falta de amor… ambos compartían el pasado de una madre muerta cuando ellos eran pequeños y un padre que había fallecido ante sus propios ojos.

Además de eso, Hikaru tenía la experiencia de un gran amor no correspondido, mientras Misa la de un gran amor perdido. Esas eran cosas que los unían más de lo que ellos mismos podían comprender. Y no lo cuestionaban, pero dentro de ellos sabían que ambos eran más parecidos de lo que ellos mismos se atrevían a admitir.

Y ahora, al estar juntos aquella noche, todo el amor que durante tanto tiempo habían llevado en el pecho, sin nadie que quisiera recibirlo, estaba escapando de sus corazones, envolviéndolos, haciéndolos sentir una energía que les inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Aquel amor se sentía como un calor que los quemaba por dentro, como fuegos artificiales que explotaban sin control… no podían explicarlo, pero era como si todo el amor que durante todas sus vidas habían guardado en el corazón, de pronto hubiera escapado de golpe, provocando con ello una entrega absoluta y total. No tenían dudas, no tenían miedo…

Aunque claro, ambos estaban nerviosos de lo que vendría ahora. Ambos lo deseaban como nada en el mundo, pero su inexperiencia pesaba. Hasta ese momento las cosas habían ido bien y no querían arruinar todo lo demás. Cuando Hikaru clavó sus ojos en los de Misa, haciéndole mil preguntas silenciosas, ella solo pudo pasar saliva y mover afirmativamente la cabeza.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? – él le preguntó con preocupación.

- Estoy contigo. – Fue su respuesta.

¿Cómo no podría estar bien, si estaba con Hikaru? Pero el teniente Ichijo se sentía torpe y no sabía exactamente como dar el siguiente paso. Quería que fuera bueno e inolvidable para Misa… y tenía miedo de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, de no ser lo que ella esperaba de un hombre.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ella, que había puesto sus brazos en torno a su cuello y lo atraía hacia ella para besarlo. Hikaru no opuso resistencia, se dejó llevar por ella y por aquel beso cargado de electricidad. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió las piernas de Misa cerrarse en torno a su cadera y su cuerpo moviéndose lentamente debajo del suyo. Aquella suave fricción se sentía muy bien y Hikaru comenzó a pensar que ya no podía soportar aquello ni un minuto más. La deseaba, quería sentirla por completo… quería poseerla, quería hacerla suya. Pero sobre todo, quería entregarse a ella, demostrarle con aquello que él era suyo sin reservas… quería entrar en Misa, sentirse compenetrado con ella, sentir que le pertenecía y que ella era suya y lo sería para siempre… después de esa experiencia que ambos estaba compartiendo, las cosas no podían ser diferentes.

Hikaru sabía, sin ningún tipo de duda, que su vida había cambiado radicalmente y que no importaba si alguna vez regresaban al Macross o si se quedaban solos en aquella isla para siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera, su única verdad es que él pasaría el resto de su vida al lado de aquella mujer que tenía temblorosa entre sus brazos.

- Misa… - susurró sin poder contenerse, y con un tono de voz que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

Ella abrió los ojos para verlo al rostro y le acarició el cabello, retirándolo con una caricia cariñosa, de su frente sudorosa. Él se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Fue un beso corto pero profundo y apasionado. Se separó de ella sólo el espacio necesario para mirarla a los ojos otra vez y luego se inclinó, tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, provocándole con eso un estremecimiento total a la capitana Hayase.

Ella no podría soportar mucho más aquella deliciosa tortura; todo el placer que él le estaba provocando era solo un preludio para lo que estaba por venir: su unión total. Misa jamás pensó que alguna vez estaría así con un hombre… ¡Mucho menos con ese piloto insubordinado de Hikaru Ichijo! Pero ahora estaba en sus brazos, a punto de entregarse totalmente al él… y sabiendo que aquello era por lo que había estado esperando toda su vida, aun sin saberlo. En ese momento comprendió que todas sus peleas, todas sus discusiones, todas sus desavenencias no habían sido otra cosa que la manera inconsciente en la que ambos habían tratado de resistirse a esa atracción poderosa que existía entre ellos. Pero aquello ya había quedado atrás.

Misa recorrió la espalda de Hikaru con sus dedos, provocando que el cuerpo del muchacho reaccionara como si hubiera sido tocado por una corriente eléctrica. Cuando sus manos llegaron a la nuca de él y se perdieron en su cabello rebelde, Hikaru dejó escapar un gemido suave y profundo en el oído de ella, haciendo que cualquier indicio de mente racional que aun estuviera trabajando dentro de ella, se desvaneciera por completo. En ese momento sus emociones tomaron el control… en ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, Misa se permitió el dejar de pensar, y concentrarse en sentir. En ese momento la capitana Hayase liberó, después de años de castigo auto impuesto, a la mujer que llevaba dentro.

- Hikaru… - susurró en su oído y su nombre sonó como si fuera una suplica.

- Guíame Misa… -él respondió roncamente, pero con voz apenas audible.

Ella entendió inmediatamente lo que él le estaba pidiendo. Por un momento ambos quedaron inmóviles, anticipándose a lo que venía. Su respiración era agitada tanto por la emoción como por la incertidumbre de lo que debía de suceder. Pero Misa confiaba en Hikaru. En el mes que habían pasado en la tierra devastada, ella había aprendido a confiar ciegamente en él. Había llegado a conocer al hombre tierno y generoso detrás de esa fachada de chiquillo voluntarioso y rebelde que mostraba tener.

Hikaru contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que Misa se movía un poco debajo de él. Trató de levantar el peso de su cuerpo del de ella, pero la capitana se lo impidió. Antes bien, lo atrajo aun más hacia sí y Hikaru tuvo que apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos para controlarse cuando sintió que Misa se acomodaba debajo de él, lista para recibirlo, y comenzaba a guiarlo lentamente.

Hikaru sabía que ahora todo le correspondía a él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella que lo observaban con una mezcla de anticipación y miedo. Hikaru se inclinó y la besó en ambos ojos con ternura.

- Todo va a estar bien. – le aseguró.

- Si…

Hikaru la besó el los labios y enseguida comenzó a empujar, entrando lentamente en ella, con cuidado, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de aquella mujer tan perfecta, tratando de identificar en su expresión facial, cualquier indicio de dolor o de incomodidad. Misa quería ocultarse de la mirada vigilante de él, pero sus ojos azules la fascinaban y la hechizaban. Sintió como él comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo y ella pensó que si era posible morir de placer y de felicidad, su fin estaba cerca. Pasó sus brazos debajo de los de Hikaru, posándolos en su espalda desnuda, sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos y mirándolo atentamente al rostro. Ella notaba el esfuerzo sobrehumano que él estaba haciendo para controlarse a sí mismo. Una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente, por un lado de su rostro, mientras él se inclinaba para besarla otra vez. Mientras se besaban, con un beso profundo e íntimo, él detuvo su avance, permitiéndole a ella acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación.

Misa sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón. Lo podía sentir dentro de ella y aunque aquello apenas comenzaba, ya las sensaciones eran demasiadas como para poder controlarlas. Su corazón le latía sin control. Mientras se besaban, Hikaru sintió que ella se movía, como motivándolo a que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Él no se resistió a sus deseos. Él mismo sentía que no podría controlarse más. La sensación suave y tibia que sentía al entrar en ella era demasiado para él. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan placentero y tan correcto. Avanzó un poco más y se detuvo de golpe cuando Misa dejó escapar un suspiro corto y profundo y él sintió como se estremeció en sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

- Si—estoy bien. – ella le contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Te lastimé? Misa…

- Está bien, Hikaru… supongo que es normal…

- Misa, yo—

Ella puso su mano en la mejilla de él, atrayéndolo contra sí y besándolo apasionadamente en los labios. Hikaru sentía que aquello iba a escapar de su control en cualquier momento. Sentía que ya no podría seguir resistiendo aquella tortura. Era demasiado para él. Se movió lentamente, un poco más dentro de ella, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Misa se tensaba con su avance. Una vez más se detuvo, sus labios se separaron de los de ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, en donde su pulso se sentía acelerado. Misa estaba jadeando suavemente, obviamente tratando de controlar sus propias emociones y aquella sensación de tenerlo dentro… una sensación que era placentera pero un poco incómoda a la vez.

- Hikaru… - murmuró, acariciándole la espalda.

Él entendió lo que ella le pedía… quería terminar de una vez por todas con aquel tormento. La miró a los ojos y ella asintió levemente, dándole a entender que ella estaría bien. Hikaru no sabía que era lo que debería hacer en ese momento, pero decidió dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Atrapó los labios de Misa en los suyos, reclamándolos con ello su absoluta propiedad sobre aquella mujer. Misa sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensaba en anticipación y como un gemido suave y ronco escapaba de su garganta mientras la besaba de una manera tan profunda y apasionada, que de pronto ella no pudo sentir nada más que la sensación de aquel beso profundo que la quemaba y la hacía consumirse por completo. Hikaru pasó su brazo por debajo de los hombros desnudos de ella, atrayéndola contra sí y ella instintivamente cerró sus brazos en torno a la espalda de él.

Y entonces, sin que ella siquiera lo esperase, sintió como Hikaru cerró definitivamente el espacio que aun había entre ellos con un movimiento fuerte y preciso de su cadera. Los ojos de Misa se abrieron de golpe, pero él no dejó de besarla, no dejó de abrazarla contra él de manera posesiva y apasionada. El dolor fue momentáneo pero enseguida fue barrido por una ola de calor que pareció surgir de las entrañas de su cuerpo, inundándolo completamente con una sensación de paz y de placer absolutos que ella jamás pensó que podría sentir en su vida… que ella jamás pensó que podrían existir en el universo.

- ¡Hikaru! – ella murmuró contra sus labios.

Él estaba respirando agitadamente, sus ojos cerrados y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba controlar un sentimiento que había inundado su pecho en el momento en que había hecho a Misa completamente suya. Un sentimiento tan poderoso que había provocado que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Misa Hayase, aquella mujer hermosa y buena, la mujer a la que él tanto admiraba, a la que había aprendido a entender… a querer… a amar… una mujer que para él había sido una estrella inalcanzable estaba ahora ahí, con él… lo aceptaba tal cual era, lo entendía como nadie jamás lo había entendido… y ahora, en una prueba total de amor, confianza, fe y entrega absoluta lo había aceptado dentro de ella. Hikaru jamás había sentido tantas emociones… tanto amor en su vida.

Si, él amaba a esa mujer, ahora ya no podía siquiera tener dudas sobre eso.

- Misa… - susurró con un tono de voz cargado de emoción.

Por respuesta, ella movió levemente su cadera, dejándole saber que estaba bien, que ya había pasado el dolor… que ahora era turno del amor. Él pareció entenderlo, porque se movió un poco, lentamente, como tratando de comprobar que todo estaba bien… que aquello no era un sueño.

En realidad aquello se sentía muy natural… era como si ambos hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Sus cuerpos se complementaban tanto como sus almas. Era como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas, ya que su unión era perfecta… todo sobre ellos era perfecto. Hikaru se movió lentamente un par de veces, todavía tratando de acostumbrarse a esa sensación y a ese placer tan absoluto que le provocaba el estar dentro de ella. Y ella respondía a cada uno de sus movimientos. Torpemente al principio, pero con seguridad y confianza, ambos comenzaron a moverse. No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrar un ritmo perfecto… tan compenetrados estaban que no había necesidad de palabras.

Hikaru comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, sintiendo como ella respondía a cada movimiento que él hacía. Sintió las piernas de ella apretarse en torno a su cadera y no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Misa respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía que Hikaru, con el brazo que mantenía alrededor de sus hombros, la apretaba contra su pecho, reclamando su posesión total. Sus labios buscaban ávidamente los de ella, devorándola con una necesidad que iba más allá de simplemente el aspecto físico. Ella respondía a sus besos, a sus movimientos, a sus caricias. Si había un cielo, seguramente era muy parecido a aquello. De pronto Misa sintió que la mano de Hikaru buscaba la suya. Sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron apasionadamente.

El cuerpo de él comenzó a sacudirse levemente y ella supo que estaba tratando de contenerse por ella. El calor que la inundaba por dentro era tal, que ella sentía que todo su cuerpo se ruborizaba, consumido por aquel fuego que la estaba consumiendo. La respiración agitada de Hikaru, su aliento caliente contra su cuello, sus suspiros, la manera en como la estaba poseyendo, tanto física como espiritualmente, todo hacía que Misa se abandonara por completo a él, de una manera que jamás había hecho con nadie más en su vida. Ella era una mujer que no se había abandonado ni siquiera a sí misma ni a sus emociones, pero que ahora se había entregado a él sin ninguna duda, sin ninguna reserva, sin ningún límite.

- Hikaru…

Esa era la única palabra que parecía existir en el universo para ella en ese momento y cada vez que ella murmuraba su nombre, él le correspondía, apretando la mano que tenía atrapada en la suya.

Misa ladeó su cabeza buscando los labios de él que hasta entonces habían estado en su cuello. Cuando sus labios se encontraron y Misa sintió la respiración agitada de él contra su boca, aquello hizo que ella terminara por perder todo control. Más que besarse, era como si ambos estuvieran respirando el aliento del otro. Hikaru reclamó sus labios finalmente y ella sintió como su mano se cerraba casi dolorosamente en torno a la suya y como el cuerpo entero del muchacho se tensaba.

- Misa… - aquello fue un gruñido gutural que escapó de sus labios.

Ella sintió un sacudimiento que venía de lo más profundo de su ser y se escuchó a sí misma pronunciar el nombre de él, al tiempo que un temblor fuerte y poderoso recorría su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies. Instintivamente se aferró a Hikaru, ya sin siquiera tratar de contener sus reacciones y sintió como él se quedaba perfectamente inmóvil por un segundo. El tiempo pareció congelarse por ese segundo que pareció infinito, pero enseguida sintió como el cuerpo entero de Hikaru se convulsionaba y el nombre de ella escapaba de sus labios. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como el placer de él parecía transmitirse a su cuerpo, que también se sacudía con aquel clímax tan profundo y tan lleno de amor. Sintió cómo Hikaru la llenaba por completo, no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma, su corazón, su espíritu, su mente… en ese momento para ella, no existía otro universo que Hikaru. Una serie de espasmos hicieron que ambos alcanzaran juntos el paraíso y cuando Misa pensó que más felicidad y más placer no podrían ser posibles ni en este mundo, ni en ningún otro, Hikaru fue más allá.

- Te amo…

Misa escuchó la voz ronca de él pronunciar esas palabras contra sus labios antes de reclamar su posesión una vez más. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía aquellas palabras… y él no solo lo estaba diciendo, sino que lo estaba demostrando con su cuerpo, con su corazón, con su alma… Hikaru Ichijo le estaba diciendo que la amaba, en una declaración que, al calor de aquel momento tan íntimo y especial, significó para ella más que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran experimentado aquella noche.

El cuerpo de él colapsó sobre el de ella y Misa lo abrazó con cariño. Ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento y de normalizar su respiración después de aquella experiencia tan intensa que habían compartido. Hikaru ya no se preocupó de sostener el peso de su cuerpo, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, pero a ella no le molestaba en absoluto el sentirlo así, totalmente exhausto, descansando sobre ella. El rostro de él estaba escondido en el cuello de Misa y ella lo abrazaba con amor, acariciándole la espalda y el cabello, sintiendo como temblaba en sus brazos. Ella misma no podía controlar las ligeras sacudidas de electricidad que le recorrían en cuerpo, como si fueran réplicas del terremoto que acababa de suceder en su cuerpo.

Poco a poco su respiración se normalizó y sus corazones, que latían sin control, comenzaron a recuperar su ritmo. Misa separó a Hikaru de sí misma, solo para mirarlo a los ojos. El los entreabrió, pero sentía que ni siquiera tenía energía para sostener su cabeza. Misa puso su mano en la mejilla de él, observándolo con amor, porque eso era lo que Hikaru veía en sus ojos verdes, un amor profundo y total por él. Misa le acarició el rostro, hasta retirarle el cabello de su frente y luego, con una ternura que Hikaru jamás había visto en ella, con una ternura que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que podía expresar, Misa le besó la frente, justo en medio de los ojos y luego, clavando sus ojos verdes en el azul intenso de los de él, Misa habló en un susurro, que más que ser capturado por los oídos del piloto, fue comprendido por su corazón.

- Yo también te amo.

Y diciendo esto, atrajo a Hikaru hacia ella una vez más, acunando su cabeza en su pecho y besándole ardorosamente la frente sudorosa una y otra vez. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho y por más que lo intentó, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. El estar así, con Misa, era el mejor alivio que él podía tener, no al delicioso cansancio de aquella noche de amor, sino al doloroso cansancio de una vida que jamás había parecido tener sentido… no hasta entonces. Hikaru se sentía exhausto, pero misteriosamente una energía que jamás había sentido antes comenzaba a invadirle todo el cuerpo. Era amor… el amor que ella había hecho surgir en él durante el tiempo que habían compartido juntos… el amor que se había desbordado entre ellos aquella noche.

Y en silencio, antes de entregarse al sueño, Hikaru se hizo la promesa de que a partir de ese momento, él solo viviría por ella y para ella… y que si tuviera que entregar su vida en la siguiente batalla, ya no lo haría en nombre del deber… no, ahora tenía una razón por la cual luchar. Una razón que tenía un nombre, un apellido… y los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Si tenía que morir, lo haría con gusto… por ella.

Hikaru levantó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con dulzura, mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. No hubo palabras, pero sus ojos se hicieron mil promesas de amor eterno.

Él intentó moverse, para quitar el peso de su cuerpo de encima de ella, pero Misa lo detuvo. Él la miró interrogativamente y ella murmuró apenas audiblemente:

- Quédate conmigo.

- Siempre. – susurró él.

Hizo un pequeño ajuste en su posición, de manera que quedara sobre su costado y atrajo a Misa hacia él. En esa posición su abrazo era más íntimo y más relajado. Sus piernas se entrelazaron y ambos se miraron a los ojos, acariciándose mutuamente y compartiendo un beso ocasional. Hikaru aun estaba dentro de ella y no tenía intenciones de retirarse. Cerró sus ojos y acomodó su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Misa, aspirando el aroma natural de la mujer a la que amaba.

Instintivamente Misa alcanzó una de las frazadas que estaban a su lado y con ella comenzó a cubrir los cuerpos de ambos. Hikaru sonrió, sabiendo que la siempre práctica capitana estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: cuidarlo, protegerlo y amarlo. La atrajo aun más contra si, si aquello era posible, y la besó en el cuello. Fue un beso largo y lleno de cariño y de ternura. Ella correspondió a aquel abrazo, cerrando sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Ichijo y acomodándose en sus brazos, permitiéndose por primera vez en semanas, relajarse para dormir.

Hikaru movió su cabeza, mirando a Misa, que ya parecía estar dormida. Le acarició el rostro con delicadeza, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y admirando su perfección y su belleza. No podía creer que esa mujer estuviera con él que esa mujer lo aceptara tal cual era… que esa mujer, conociéndolo como ella lo conocía, con todos sus defectos y debilidades, lo amara de la manera en como se lo había demostrado aquella noche. No pudo contenerse, la besó con ternura en medio de los ojos, tal y como ella lo había hecho antes con él y murmuró un suave: "Te amo", antes de cerrar sus ojos y recargar su frente en la suya. Las palabras de Hikaru llegaron directamente al corazón de Misa. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de su alma. Ella también lo amaba y decidió que pasaría la vida entera demostrándoselo día a día.

Y así, en aquella noche fría y oscura en esa isla desierta, Misa y Hikaru cayeron en un sueño profundo y reparador, sintiendo sus cuerpos exhaustos, pero sus corazones llenos de una nueva y poderosa energía que los haría salir adelante sin importar lo que sucediera. Aquella noche durmieron aun siendo un solo cuerpo, respirando el mismo aire, sus labios tocándose levemente. Aquella noche había surgido entre ellos un amor tan poderoso que sería inmortal, un amor que habría de llevarlos a las estrellas. Aquella noche, mediante su entrega total se habían encontrado el uno en el otro. Por encima del amor físico, habían descubierto que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro y la alegría que habían sentido, no provenía del hecho de haber fundido sus cuerpos, sino más aun, del de haber fundido sus almas. Porque aquella noche, con su mutua posesión, habían dejado un sello indeleble en el corazón del otro, una señal que llevarían no solo por el resto de sus vidas, sino por el resto del tiempo: la señal de que ellos se pertenecían mutuamente para toda la eternidad. -

-

**GTO-MX**

**06**

**-**


End file.
